Moon Mountain Vineyard (HM64)
The Vineyard is a location in Harvest Moon 64. It sells no goods, but the area is important if the player wants to complete everything or marry Karen. It can accessed by traveling up the hill that is in the crossroads between the player's farm and the village. Nestled between the forests of Moon Mountain and Flowerbud Village, the vineyard is isolated by itself upon a hill not far from the player's farm. It is here all the wine in the area is made. Although it flourished upon its creation, as of late the vineyard has been having trouble with its harvests and the wine no longer tastes the same. The player can't buy anything from the vineyard, but can purchase the wine they make at the local bar. Aside from providing the bar with wine, the vineyard also serves as the home of a potential spouse (Karen) and is the site of some character events. 'Features' The Vineyard is a wide fenced estate of land that houses two buildings and a large orchard. House A large two-story house where Karen and her family live. While it can be assumed there are more rooms, the only room you can see on the bottom floor is the living room which is nicely furnished and contains a roaring fire place. The stairs in the back lead up to Karen's room which is a nice simple wood paneled room with some of her favorite antiques. Wine Cellar The wine cellar is a small building located across from the main house. It consists of a ground floor and a basement. The ground floor has a cobblestone floor and contains all the machines and presses used to turn grapes into wine. The basement stores the large kegs and shelves full of finished wine. If the player uses the bottle on the kegs, they can get some wine to drink. This is also where the dream event with Karen occurs if the player is trying to woo her. Orchard Located next to the buildings opposite of the entrance are multiple rows of grape vines. Their appearance will change depending upon the season and north of them is a large barren tree. 'Inhabitants' *Gotz - The rather grumpy owner of the Vineyard. He is gruff but deep down a nice guy. He fights with his daughter a lot and acts rudely to strangers. *Sasha - The soft-spoken wife of Gotz and mother of Karen. Sasha is worried over the vineyard and the fighting but doesn't speak out about it. It is implied that she once lived in the city and was more cheerful. *Karen - The daughter of Gotz and one of the girls you can marry, Karen is a troubled girl who wishes to get away from it all. Like her father, she is rude and stubborn, but deep down is nice and playful. She also works at the bar. *Kai - A city boy who came to work. He knows a lot about wine and is a hard worker. He will be the rival for Karen affections. Note: If Kai and Karen get married, they'll eventually have a child that lives with them. 'Saving the Vineyard' The vineyard is currently in a state of disrepair and won't recover unless the player helps it. To help save it (and get Karen's photo) follow these steps: # Give gifts to the bar owner Duke every night until the player and he are friends. At a certain point, he will give a wine made by Karen's grandmother called "Heaven's Gate". Karen will occasionally notice it when talked to. # Befriend the Harvest Sprites in the cave until the one in their home starts mentioning the Harvest Goddess (they'll mention the vineyard and wine as well). # Without having made a wish that day, drop a vegetable into the pond and ask the Harvest Goddess to save the vineyard. She will take the player to the tree in the vineyard and a cutscene will occur where the barren tree is revealed to house the Tree Spirit who brings the Keifu fairies to make the vineyard's grapes better. # In early fall (around the 7th), the Harvest Goddess will let the player know the vineyard has been restored. If the player has befriended Karen to yellow heart, she will invite the player to see the Keifu Fairies and receive a photo from the event (Pink heart guarantees this, and the player must not be married to Karen or it will glitch). 'Trivia' * The inhabitants of the Vineyard are some of the hardest to befriend, being either distant or stubborn. To gain the recipes from them, the player will have to befriend them first. * It is heavily implied that Eve is the original owner of the Vineyard and also Karen's grandmother. Karen mentions how her grandmother was both blonde and loved wine, both traits that Eve has. Considering Ellen is also in the game, it is not a far stretch to believe that Eve used to live in the town and was the creator of the Vineyard. Category:HM64 Locations Category:Locations Category:HM64 Category:Pages without Pictures